1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of providing full feature program processing according to a variety of standard language codes such as HTML, JAVA and other standard languages, for execution on a thin client platform. More particularly the invention relates to methods for compiling and rendering full feature standard HTML and JAVA programs into a format which is efficient for a limited processing resource platforms.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard HTML and JAVA programs, and other hypertext languages, are designed for computers having a significant amount of data processing resources, such as CPU speed and memory bandwidth, to run well. One feature of these object specifying languages is the ability to specify a graphic object for display using relative positioning. Relative positioning enables the display of the graphic object on displays having a wide range of dimensions, resolutions, and other display characteristics. However, relative positioning of graphic objects requires that the target device have computational resources to place the graphic object on the display at specific coordinates. Thus, there are a number of environments, such as TV set top boxes, hand held devices, digital video disk DVD players, compact video disk VCD players or thin network computer environments in which these standard object specifying languages are inefficient or impractical. The original HTML and JAVA programs run very slowly, or not at all, in these types of thin client environments. To solve these problems, simpler versions of HTML and JAVA have been proposed, which have resulted in scripting out some of the features. This trades off some of the nice functionality of HTML and JAVA, which have contributed to their wide acceptance. Furthermore, use in thin client environments of the huge number of files that are already specified according to these standards, is substantially limited.